


We Could Be Immortals

by ValidKorekiyo



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF, The Valids
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 04:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18731992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValidKorekiyo/pseuds/ValidKorekiyo
Summary: Growing old happens to the best of us. But it's a fear that's universal to most of us, and Akechi and Shuichi are not free from the worry that grips their hearts upon discovering Akechi's first grey hair. What will happen to them? Confronted with existentialism and the impermanency of life itself, will they crumble and break, or stand resilient together? And will they die before they ever catch Korekiyo?





	We Could Be Immortals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ValidKorekiyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValidKorekiyo/gifts).



It’s in the soft mist of midnight that Shuichi and Akechi lie on the sofa together; those oppressive Texan nights leave them both sweaty and exhausted. But they’re with each other, and Shuichi knows that he’s never going to experience anything as good as this again, simply sitting in the milk-light of the air and playing with Akechi’s hair. He takes it out of the ponytail in which it had rested all day, running his fingers through it and smiling gently.

 

It’s soft. Softer than he ever could have imagined, even softer than the custom fur on his fursuit that rests in the other room. One day, he likes to imagine that he and Akechi will go to Texas Furry Fiesta together, and then he can truly be himself around the person he loves. His thoughts suddenly were interrupted when his lil tasty peepers spotted something shiny in the mound of head fur. A single grey hair, shining brighter than the Texan sun. Shuichi gasped immediately yoinking it straight out of Akechi’s head without notifying him first much to Akechi’s Grief. 

 

“What’s the big idea, chump?” Akechi mused, his wine red orbs glaring like a werewolf in heat. (AN: AWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!)

 

“Just a grey hair, darlin’,” Shuichi drawls in a Texan accent (AN: he picked up the accent but i kept my glistening guuj voice)

 

“A  _ what?” _

 

“Just a grey hair, dalin’. All the best wolves have them. And I would know since I am a Furry” He replied giving Akechi the ole charming Wink.

Akechi paled, his nightmare filnally coming yto light. This was the worst possible thing. His personality was already so horrid so the only thing he had left was his dashing good looks and charming smile. What could be worse than this? He felt the unfamiliar pang of jealousy in his chest when he thought of the man they were trying to catch - Korekiyo and his long, luscious hair that had been replaced by baldness. How must it feel to cohabit with Balid? ANd, Akechi wondered, was the hair that was removed from Korekiyo’s shining sweaty scalp available to be made into a wig? Perhaps that would solve his problems, he mused.Or maybe he could simply shave his own head they say that people look much younger if they shave at the first sign of baldness.

 

} | “Wait a minute….” Shuichi interrupeted. “This is not a grey hair…… It is a Snake”.

“A grey ratsnake to be more precsie. I know snakes. I am not a scalie, but I know them. I’ve met them at cons.” Shuichi said prouder than he had ever sounded before. “They are great snakes but unfortunately they are very aggressige and will attack if they see any Red which would be bad since they are very vpos poisonious.”

 

“But Shuichi” akechi said “I chew my hair. I have bitten this snake and I am dying of snake poison from this grey ratsnake that you found in my hair” Akechi spluttered and started foaming at the mouth (AN: not rabies) “That is alright, My lover.” Shuichi started “Because when you sleep, I too, chew at your hair.. And I would have chomped down on that tasty, tasty ratsnake many times and I fear that the shits that I have been having many be a response to all of the Hair and I am dying”

“No Shuich i you are a furry which means you are not like a human and snake poison doe s not affect you as much as a human because you are a furry it is like being a werewolf is it not? I have read many a tale about werewolves and I thinkj you might be one which is bothersome because…” Akechi took a deep breath “i am a vampire” He breathed heavily “But that is not all, I am half medusa on my mothers side.” He coughed up some ratsnake blood “But, My mother had perished from consuming her own ratsnakes and I will sadly die from the same thing” He said taking his final breath.

 

“No, my love! Do not go gentle into that good night! I am a werewolf and you are a vampire but htats okay we can make it work darlin’” he said in his Texan accent “and I love you and that will solve all of our problems. If you are dying that is okay beasuee I will die too from loving you “

 

But, from the other side of the room the laughter had stopped and it was replaced with true worry. “Kate, I fear we may have put too many drugs into those cookies we baked for Shuichi and Akechi… They’re going absolutely fucking _feral_ over there.” 

 

Kate looked up from their third cookie. “ _What?_ ”

 

“Kate, you absolute fucking rat snake bastard. Those better not be the cookies, the cookies for akechi and shuichi. The Drug cookies for Shuichi and Akechi. Akechi and Shuichis drug cookies. The Cookies with the FUCKING DRUGS, KATE” 

 

“Bro theyre only edibles”

 

“Ha!” Akechi shouted like a true detective “we never ate the cookies we were faking all along get a taste of your own medicine clowns!”

 

And then Korekiyo stormed into the room and everyone looked at him. He was beautiful like the sun only hotter and brighter and everyone was stunned into silence at how he commanded the attention of the room by sheer gorgeouness alone. And then he was gone into the wind, like a vampire and werewol and a medusaf, a supernatural being that nobody could comprehend. They all wanted to be him but they could hnever attain such glory.

 

Then they all died. Except Korekiyo.

  
  


FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, If you liked it (Which you Did) please leave a comment and a kudos. If you did not.. I'm right behind you. Prepare yourself for Skinning.


End file.
